Saber (Fate/Revive)
|master= Harold Radcliffe |jspirit= キールタ・マク・ロナン |alignment= Neutral Good |phantasm= B+ |strength= B |endurance= B |agility= A+++ |mana= B |luck= C |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Riding |cskill2value= C |skill1= God Slayer |skill1value= B |skill2= Animal Dialogue |skill2value= A |skill3= Eye of the Mind (True) |skill3value= B |np1= Cruadh-Chosgarach |np1target= Anti-Army/Anti-Divine |np1rank= B++ |np2= Lamh Dearg |np2target= Anti-Army |np2rank= C}}|affiliation = Harold Radcliffe's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 5'11"|weight = 151 lbs|birthp = Ireland|hairc = Black|eyec = Turquoise|likes = Worthy opponents (like Scáthach and Diomedes)|dislikes = Pragmatic style combat.|talent = Poetry and folklore telling|enemy = Assassin, Caster|imagecol = Silver|jname = セイバー|aka = Talented and Agile Knight}}Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant of Harold Radcliffe in the Revived Holy Grail War of ''Fate/Revive''. Saber is one of the three Servants in the war who has the potential capability to kill Lancer. Profile Identity Saber's True Name is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ca%C3%ADlte_mac_R%C3%B3n%C3%A1in Caílte mac Rónáin] (キールタ・マク・ロナン, Kīruta makku Ronan), a knight of the Fianna who pledged his unwavering loyalty to the king Fionn mac Cumhaill. Saber is said to have been the most talented of Fionn's knights and arguably the strongest among them, though people claim that the Fianna knight Oscar was considered to be the greatest among the group. There are many numerous stories in the Fenian Cycle that tell of the deeds and stories of Saber's life, it is said that Saber originally came from the land of the dead but some folklorists argue that to be the case. Saber once defeated and slayed the Irish deity Lugh in combat and also killed the High King Fothadh Airgtheach, son of Lugaid mac Con, in a duel. Saber was also involved in an argument between Forgall and Mongan over the place where Saber defeated Fothadh, Saber was able to confirm Mongan right and resulted in Mongan's wife having her honor restored after she was forfeited to Forgall. Saber was part of the Fianna party led by Goll mac Morna in recovering the hounds of Fionn mac Cumhaill when they got stolen by the King of Britain, Arthur (no, not the King Arthur). Saber also took part in the battle against the three armies of the Cat-Heads, Dog-Heads and White-Backs which the Fianna emerged victorious. When Grainne demanded that her husband Fionn give her a male and female of each animal species in Ireland, Saber was given the task to round them all up and send them to Tara (the seat of the High Kings of Ireland), it is said that it was these same animals he used to pay Cormac mac Airt as ransom for Fionn's release after latter had been held captive by the High King. When Grainne forced Saber's comrade Diarmuid Ua Duibhne to run away with her, Saber was one of the many knights Fionn ordered in pursuing and capturing the two, eventually surrounding them in the Wood of Two Tents. Prior to the Battle of Gabhra, the then High King, Cairbre Lifechair, believing that the Fianna had become corrupt with power after demanding payment over the marriage of Cairbre's daughter, decided to raise an army against Fionn. Warriors from the lands of Ulster, Leinster and Connacht and Goll mac Morna of the Fianna himself side with the High King while an army from Munster allied with Fionn against Cairbre. The armies of Fionn and the High King meet and battle at the valley Gabhra in which ends with the destruction of the Fianna and the deaths of Fionn and Cairbre. Saber and the son of Fionn, Oisín, were the only knights of the Fianna who survived the battle. It is said that some years after the Battle of Gabhra, they met St. Patrick and told him of the many tales surrounding Fionn mac Cumhaill and his Fianna knights to him. It is not known how Saber eventually met his end, though some say that he went to the realm of the Sidhe and never returned, but that fact is very unlikely since it would implicate that he is still alive and not actually an Heroic Spirit. Appearance Saber is a man with short black wavy hair and turquoise colored eyes. He wears knightly armor that is bright silver with red, celtic pattern-like markings on and an outfit underneath that is black and dark green. On his back there is a red and white cape which shows a red hand symbol on it. It is said that Saber looks similar to another knight who loyally served a noble king. Personality A hero who has seen many things come and go. Though not in the same vein as that of Diarmuid or other members of the Fianna, Saber is a knight of honor through and through. He holds no regrets of how he lived, how he served and how everything was taken from him in the Battle of Gabhra while he survived. Even though he wishes that his Master could see that there is a bigger problem than the magus he is hunting for, Saber is nonetheless obedient to Harold's orders. Saber finds Lancer to be a worthy opponent, regardless of the serious hostility between their Masters. After their first battle, Saber was so impressed and awed at the spearwoman's abilities that he made a vow that if he was to be defeated in the Revived Holy Grail War, it would be at her hands. He is also interested in wanting to fight Rider as well. Role He is summoned by Harold Radcliffe on the same night that Raymond Ezard summoned Scáthach under the Lancer class. Later, Harold and Saber corner and confront the Renegade Magus and his Servant, leading to a duel with the swordsman and the spearwoman while their Masters also battle. However it is interrupted by Berserker, which force the Servants to protect their Masters and flee. Sometime later, Harold decides the time has come to capture Raymond dead or alive. Under his Master's order, Saber uses his Noble Phantasm Lamh Dearg which forces Raymond, Lancer, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Rider and Rakshana out of hiding. Since he didn't expect Rider with Lancer, Saber finds himself at a disadvantage despite being able to hold his own. However, Harold orders a retreat back to their base of operations at the Fuyuki docks which Saber and the other D.M.E.S. members obey. Eventually, a vengeful Raymond and Lancer arrive at the docks where Saber is waiting for them, Raymond leaves his Servant to deal with Saber. Saber gives it everything he has against the spearwoman, however he is finally defeated when she uses Gáe Bolg as Saber is also preparing to use Cruadh-Chosgarach. Abilities Saber was a knight who was renowned for his speed rather than that of his strength. He is one of the three Servants in the Revived Holy Grail War who has the most potential to slay Lancer outright. Even Caster is greatly concerned with Saber especially after figuring out Saber's True Name, since his Noble Phantasm, Cruadh-Chosgarach, was a sword that slayed a god. Saber's flag pole, Lamh Dearg, can causes his enemies to go into a "state of panic" which gives him the opportunity to strike them down before they have the means to react. Category:Fate/Revive Category:Character (Fate/Revive) Category:Servant (Fate/Revive) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Saber Class Servants Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Saber servant Category:Saber Category:ClarentBloodArthur